White Tube Tops and Wet Leather Pants Don't Mix
by jaclynkaileigh
Summary: Ever wonder why it is that Winry always wore a black tube top? Here is one theory...Just a bit of hormones and embarrassment. EdxWin.


**AN: So I was thinking today, I wonder why it is that Winry always wore a black tube top...I came up with two reasons. One, that white is impractical for her line of work and would be destroyed by all the oil and dirt involved in maintaining and building automail. Two, the reason that brought this little story into fruition. Now upon reading this you will see that the first is most probable, but that the second is much more fun. Heh. This one is for my friend Le Confidant who is never without a kind word and another perspective for me, thank you so much!**

**Please keep in mind that I'm not setting this on a timeline anywhere in particular in the FMA world, it's just meant to be fun!**

As Winry unloaded her few bags from shopping, she removed the tags from the few garments she had purchased. Normally Granny made her clothes, but she was getting to a point where they were just too busy with automail orders to fill to keep sewing outfits for Winry at the rate she was wearing through them. She had tried to pick things that would be durable and comfortable, yet show off some of her better attributes for a certain thick headed blonde that sometimes needed to have a point beaten into him. Thinking of him brought a quick smile to her face as she unfolded her new jumpsuit, it was a breathable canvas material and was sure to last for a while. Then she pulled out the fresh white tube top she had bought to wear with it. The fabric was made with an interesting elasticity that she wouldn't have to suffer the constraints of a bra while sporting and to her anything that allowed her to go bra free as big chested as she was, was worth it's weight in gold. Pulling the ensemble on and rolling the suit down below her navel she started getting her tools ready for her favorite customer.

Alphonse and Edward had come back last night along with a few travel companions, they were a bit different but friendly nonetheless. Ling and his bodyguard Lan Fan were Xingese and very interesting with their different fashions and lovely skin. Ling clearly pushed Ed's buttons and that instantly put him on Winry's good side. Even Lan Fan who had initially been very silent and stoic opened up a bit after the boys had gone to bed for the night, though was still not used to open conversation where questions were asked about her. She was deeply devoted to her Prince and not forthcoming about her feelings regarding him, but Winry had gathered from their talk that beautiful dark haired Lan Fan cared for Ling as she cared for Ed.

Heading downstairs to see if Ed was ready to have her fix his latest damage to her precious work, she heard voices from outside and so began to follow the sound. When she could see out the window, she noticed that the sky was darkening quickly and would probably pour rain soon. Walking outside she saw that Ed and Ling were sparring intensely...or possibly just fighting, she laughed as she thought to herself.

"Young Master, leave the small one alone and let's get inside before it begins raining." A loud growl escaped Ed as he caught the 'small one' jab directed at him. Lan Fan hadn't even raised her voice and still it had carried to Ling as if he were standing next to her and not dodging a kick from a heavy automail leg. HER AUTOMAIL.

"Ed, if you get one more scratch then I'm sure there already is on my hard work, I'm going to recreate every one of them onto you with my wrench!" To this Ed replied with a snort and continued advancing on Ling.

"I'll be in soon Lan Fan, I'm having so much fun with our new friend, you go ahead and go in though!" His voice hadn't even sounded like he was in motion delivering fast punches. Wow, he must be in as good of shape as Ed was to keep up this long and not be out of breath. Giving her a quick wave of dismissal Lan Fan looked to Winry rolled her eyes and walked , she definitely liked that woman. Alphonse and Winry followed the two brawling boys as the drifted further away from the house in their exertion.

"In fairness I tried to stop them, but Brother snarled my helmet off..."

"It's okay Al, we both know you got all the common sense anyways..."

"HEY! I heard that Winry!"

"Good! Then maybe you will stop fighting and we can go in and work on your automail!" As the first few sprinkles of rain began falling on her she decided she would have to go break them up and beat him over the head, then drag him inside herself. She walked out to where they were and then the next time they were separated a few feet, inserted herself between them holding a wrench ready to strike the first person who tried to bridge the gap. Ed just opened his mouth to complain when a crack of thunder sounded loudly in the air and the torrential downpour she had been expecting, commenced immediately soaking her. Hair flattened to her face, neck and shoulders, she scowled up at each of them and then became perplexed when she noticed neither of them were even remotely paying attention to her wrathful expression, in fact neither of them were even looking at her face. Turning her attention to where their gazes were fixed, she abruptly saw what had them gawking at her...her white tube top now resembled sheer candy wrapper and was shamelessly exhibiting her perky breasts. A bright red blush instantly covered her face. Right around that same moment Ed caught Ling staring at the exact same thing he had been and hit him into coherent thought.

"Right! Please excuse me I'm going to get a bite to nipple-I mean nibble on!" Ed glared vehemently at him and a bubble of laughter at his words sent Ling towards Alphonse, but not without stealing another long look at her obvious attributes.

"I saw that you asshole!" Ed shouted as Ling and Alphonse made tracks for the house. Pulling off his red coat, he covered Winry a bit roughly. Averting his stare off into the distance, they both avoided looking at eachother for a few seconds.

"Thanks Ed, I'm sorry, I guess that's not really something you wanted to see." Looking down sadly, Winry felt like the biggest idiot.

"Don't be sorry and it's not that I didn't like the view...I mean..." Ed trailed off embarrassed, then a deep flush covered his cheeks as well. "I just can't believe that bastard Ling was gawking at you, dirty minded..."

"You know Ed, you were staring too. "

"But I-" Winry quickly cut him off.

"It's okay, at least if someone had to see me like that it's better that it was you. I know I can trust you Ed." She looked at him from under her eyelashes, blue eyes shining and stepped forward to hug him tightly. When his arms went around her, her stomach flipped and she just enjoyed the feel of him pressed against her. "Come on let's go get dry." Loathe though she was to let him go, she was getting cold from being so wet.

"You go ahead Win, I'll be in in a minute." She stared at him perplexed but turned to head inside anyways. As she walked away, Ed turned away from the house wishing he still had his coat and carefully adjusted himself. He had almost gotten it under control until she had stepped forward and pressed her rain slicked breasts against him and sent the storm raging within him to a fever pitch. And now here he was alone trying to calm his manhood from straining against his quickly shrinking leather pants. He expelled a long breath, "Fucking hell."

**AN: Hope you guys liked this! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
